<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dance, dance by dracoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731103">dance, dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoon/pseuds/dracoon'>dracoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychopath Diary (TV), 녹두꽃 | The Nokdu Flower (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Multi, Other, between them they have 3 working arms and 2 working legs, psycho boyfriends get to meet, worlds collide!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoon/pseuds/dracoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"drink up it's last call, last resort- but only the first mistake"</p><p>Inwoo is bored. </p><p>Then Dongshik brings some friends over, and suddenly Inwoo realises what he's missing locking eyes with the man who looks so much like the fluffy-haired writer he'd fallen in love with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Inwoo/Baek Yihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetjamie/gifts">sweetjamie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinmyung/gifts">jinmyung</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Dance, dance </em><br/>
<em>We're falling apart to half time </em><br/>
<em>Dance, dance </em><br/>
<em>And these are the lives you love to lead </em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Dance, this is the way they'd love </em><br/>
<em>If they knew how misery loved me"</em>
</p><p>Inwoo had been relishing spending time alone at home. Dongshik was always late, and Bokyung had tapped out after her superior had suddenly called her back on an emergency mission. He'd browsed Bokyung's selection of pop tunes and picked out something familiar to him, putting it on while he worked to fill the silence. </p><p>He was <em>bored</em>. Trying to put on his best behavior wasn't difficult but it had gotten routine. He hated thinking that he might've lost his edge, that maybe his lifestyle before had been a mistake. It could really just be the frustration mounting from working on the server he'd been coding for the past two or so weeks, though. Shaking the thoughts that mired his mind, he tuned down the music from the speakers hearing Dongshik outside- accompanied by some others. </p><p>Strange. Dongshik never had much friends, and while he'd kept in touch with his ex-colleagues, it seemed ill-advised to have them know of this place. It was also definitely not Chilsung, for it lacked the man's obnoxiously loud fanfare of Dongshik's very existence. He stood from his workdesk, figuring the server wasn't going to be completed tonight if Dongshik was having people over before striding over to the kitchen to fetch himself some water to wash down the sour annoyance miring his mind. </p><p>Dongshik had <em>friends</em>. That was the main distinction between them, and perhaps why Inwoo was so antsy. His life had now mysteriously began to revolve around him and Bokyung. It seemed obvious why he'd be annoyed by matters, when it seemed his individuality was being eroded. As Dongshik entered, greeting loudly, Inwoo didn't bother greeting back (which was normal at this point, having never bothered with such formalities).</p><p>A low humming however caught Inwoo's attention, and he turned to see...a second Dongshik? His heart leapt into his throat: one Dongshik had been enough to give him hell, let alone two, but the way this second Dongshik carried himself was starkly different to the enthusiastic and even irreverent attitude Dongshik usually did. Not only that, this new Dongshik was in a wheelchair, which was more than enough to set the two apart. Inwoo's thoughts were interrupted by Dongshik jumping into the couch with him, introducing him to his two new muses. </p><p>The other man that looked too similar to Dongshik gave him a bow, and Inwoo suddenly had the recognition that this new presence was more alike to him in more ways than one. He'd remembered saying the same thing to Dongshik before, when he'd been so starkly alone that Dongshik being willing to push back had excited him. </p><p>"Good evening," he began, his eyes meeting Inwoo's without flinching, "My name is Baek Yihyun. It's nice to meet you." </p><p>Inwoo's face morphed into a snarl but quickly shifted into a cordial grin. Another sociopath in his space? He hated it, but this <em>was</em> his home turf. Perhaps someone'll give him a run for his money and make his pulse quicken at last. </p><p>"Seo Inwoo," he tossed the name down- a pointless title for an equally irrelevant person, mused Inwoo inwardly, "I've heard of you. The Oni, a lawyer with a clean record until your sudden retirement due to corruption. It's a pity." </p><p>Yihyun narrowed his eyes, unamused from his perch. "And you, the Predator Killer of Seoul. Unsurprising that you'd still be here. Last reports claimed you were in a vegetative state." </p><p>Inwoo waved a hand. "Who reads the newspapers these days," he scoffed, and Dongshik seemed to grow increasingly uncomfortable at the rather pointed banter in the room, "The facts are what your eyes behold." </p><p>Both he and Yihyun snarled at each other, fearless, and the man across them with the goatee merely chuckled. "You two sure have tempers, eh?" he joked, surprisingly relaxed amidst the tension in the room, "I'll leave you two to chat while Dongshik and I figure some things out." He squeezed Yihyun on the shoulder, and Yihyun's tone quickly shifted to something so much friendlier greeting his hyung when he left. </p><p>At this, Inwoo scowled again. Everyone had someone except him, even this man he found so similar to him. He hated this. </p><p>Leaning forward, his eyes searched Yihyun's frame- for sure, he would win a fight, but it would not be a pretty sight and there was no honor in physically manhandling someone like him when things went out of hand. Yihyun bristled at the scruntiny, but followed, mimicking Inwoo's predatory motions with that of his own. </p><p>Inwoo had rarely been put under such pressure, and he showed this by squaring his shoulders, glaring back at Yihyun before his face returned to a confident smirk. "The fuck do you want from me," he demanded, imperious and domineering, and Yihyun audaciously gave a shrug in reply. </p><p>"Oh, nothing. Just figured we seemed so similar, that's all," Yihyun replied lightly, looking unfazed, "Hyung said I needed more friends. Why not?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. collusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Tell me how did we get here?<br/>And where the fuck do we go now?" </p><p>Another terse meeting between Inwoo and Yihyun- but at their most vulnerable. </p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0Jy9yEz-RI</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yihyun was dropped off at the hospital entrance, and he turned to watch Yikang leave. He sighed, toggling the joystick on his wheelchair to drive himself inside for his follow-up. </p><p>It was frankly frivolous, he mused inwardly. They'd been understandably worried after his suicide attempt, and this was the only reason why he'd had to have therapy when he'd gained enough strength. He saw no point in this- but he'd promised his brother he'd at least <em>try</em>. Realistically speaking, Yihyun was <em>afraid</em> of what he'd become to get to this point. Therapy forced him to confront all that and push his head into the water, in this feeble attempt to make him admit that he'd transformed into an inrecognisable monster. </p><p>Of course he knew what happened with him. It was why he'd intended to end it all in the first place. </p><p>All that left him with was a shattered body to match his current psyche. This all only made him more fed up about the matter. </p><p>He waited quietly at the waiting room, allowing the fog to once again seep into his mind. It was better to lose himself this way than to meet with the cruel realities of life around him. There was a light noise of someone approaching, and Yihyun turned idly to see the man he'd met before sitting down across him on the same row of chairs. </p><p>Inwoo massaged the brace he had on his left leg, seemingly ignoring him. This put a small smile on Yihyun's face- they were more alike than he'd thought. Seeing no need to engage, he returned to his phone to scroll it one-handed. </p><p>"You again," snarled Inwoo, though there was little bite to it than a short, sharp warning, "Following me around like a malicious spirit." </p><p>Yihyun raised a brow before putting his phone away, looking back to Inwoo again before tilting his head in an act of complete innocence. "Good to see you too," he replied, remaining cordial as ever, "I suppose this is the last place we'd expect to meet- yet here we are." </p><p>He watched Inwoo turn to him slowly with a glare upon his face. "I didn't ask," he snapped back, "Don't speak out of turn. It's irksome." </p><p>A half-shrug rolled off Yihyun's body. "I was here first," he corrected to Inwoo with a smug smile, "You came afterwards." </p><p>They traded barbs, sidestepping each other for a few tense moments before Yihyun's phone went off. He waved Inwoo a smug little goodbye with his remaining working fingers, before rolling into the room for therapy. To his confused surprise, Inwoo got up as well and followed, stumbling behind shakily before taking a seat of his own in the room as well.</p><p>Yihyun's glare barely wavered, before turning to the doctor with an air of curiosity. "I thought I was supposed to receive therapy alone because of my medical history," he began, growing mildly wary, "I wasn't quite informed of the group therapy arrangement." </p><p>"Neither was I," grunted Inwoo reluctantly, placing his hands on his knees, "You mentioned that my condition was volatile and you hadn't wanted me to radicalise others in group therapy. Why this arrangement now?" </p><p>The doctor nodded between them. "You two are very alike, and here for similar reasons. It might make for a better arrangement if I assisted you both at the same time than having you two come back and forth for separate engagements. Who knows? You may be able to gain some insight of yourselves working together." </p><p>Inwoo snorted derisively. "Of course, doctor, whatever you prescribe me," he acknowledged haughtily, and Yihyun rolled his eyes at the obvious posturing, "How shall we begin?" </p><p>"I refuse," Yihyun snapped abruptly to break his silence, unlocking the wheels of his chair before steering himself backwards towards the door, "I refuse to sit in this room with a psychopathic serial killer while being lumped into the same category as him. This <em>insults</em> me." </p><p>To this, Inwoo shook his head. "A coward to the end. Go ahead. Run away," he dismissed, waving a hand as though swatting a fly, "Isn't that what you seem to enjoy doing? Letting your poor brother clean up after you." </p><p>Yihyun growled and made a three-point turn, rolling up towards Inwoo in a speed that wasn't possibly legal indoors. "I'll kill you if you say that again," he snarled, losing his composure in an instant when Yikang had been mentioned. </p><p>Inwoo lightly batted Yihyun's accusatory hand on his collar away. "Let's get comfortable." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>